Serval Seekers
Serval Seekers The Seekers are not a famed order like the Keepers or Wardens, but an infamous guild known throughout the land for its roguish persuasion. To become a Seeker for this guild, you must be an established thief who is able to pull their weight within the guild and bring in valuable hauls of stolen goods. The group consists of pirates, thieves, and swindlers of all types. The Seekers are secretly based out of Alabaster City, but they have chapters in key locations all throughout Eldemore's lands. Though they are not looked upon with favor by many, those within the group are actually quite loyal to each other and are always there for their brothers and sisters when in a bind. To be a part of the Society of Seekers means you are their family, and no one in the family gets left behind...nor are they allowed to leave. What truly sets these individuals apart from the common thief is their code of honor: "No Seeker is to steal from the poor and needy, only the rich and ignorant; nor do they kill those they steal from unless no other option is given." After all, a thief is not meant to be caught. They are the best at what they do, whether they are breaking into manors, lock-picking, stealing valuable treasures, finding long hidden vaults, or simply escaping from the impossible. Though, some Seeker members are seen with a few other well known creatures, many are accompanied by a beautiful Sea Serval or skillful Prong Fox by their side. 'Old Lore' The Serval Seekers are not a famed order like the Keepers or Wardens, but an infamous guild known throughout the land for its roguish persuasion. To become a Seeker for this guild, you must be an established thief who is able to pull their weight within the guild and bring in valuable hauls of stolen goods. The group consists of pirates, thieves, and swindlers of all types. Naturally, the Serval Seekers have a bitter rivalry with the Dire Wardens . This likely stems from the Sea Serval's primal aversion to dire wolves . The Serval Seekers are secretly based out of Alabaster City , but they have chapters in key locations all throughout Eldemore. Though they are not looked upon with favor by many, those within the group are actually quite loyal to each other and are always there for their brothers and sisters when in a bind. To be a part of the Seekers means you are their family, and no one in the family gets left behind...nor are they allowed to leave. What truly sets these individuals apart from the common thief is their code of honor: "No Seeker is to steal from the poor and needy, only the rich and ignorant; nor do they kill those they steal from unless no other option is given." After all, a thief is not meant to be caught. They are the best at what they do, whether they are breaking into manors and lock-picking, or stealing valuable treasures, finding long hidden vaults, and escaping from the impossible. Though some Serval Seeker members are seen with Rune Dragons , most are accompanied by a beautiful and skillful Sea Serval, for what would a thief be without a magnificent feline by their side? (By Benathorn)